


Secret Past

by FairyArtLover



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyArtLover/pseuds/FairyArtLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella are out traveling while there daughter and her newly husband are having a honeymoon. While there running through the forest come across a city, and there they meet a few people...<br/>I know it's not the best summary but the story is good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Helo, i know it's not the best combination but i just can't take of of my head. Please leave comments and leave kudous thank you. ;-)

It was the middle of the night and we were running through the woods when we came upon a city that was sort of a mix between Japan and San Francisco.  
-Where are we? - I asked  
-I don’t know- he answered  
-Do you want to go and see?  
-Yeah, why not? As long as I’m with my beautiful bride I’m happy.-he kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes and then kissed my lips. We walked hand in hand into the city; there were a few places open, a place named Cook that celled electronics, a few clothes shops and a pizza place. There weren’t a lot of people, just me, Edward and a few couples eating pizza. We walked for about 20 minutes when we found it. It was in the middle of an island just 10 yards away from the city and it was shaped like a T.  
-What’s that?-I asked  
-I don’t know it looks like some kind of tower. I can’t “hear” anybody, do you want to go inside?  
-I don’t know. Are you sure there’s no one in there?  
-I’m sure –he said with a reassuring smile  
-Ok then let’s go in.  
We walked or rather ran to the tower but when we got there it was surrounded by water.  
-How do we get there?  
-Easy, we jump- and then he jumped but not without showing of a bit, he did a double cartwheel and before landing did a back flip all under 10 seconds.  
-Show of- I muttered  
-I know- he said with a mocking smile - Now is you’re turn.  
-Since you showed off.-I thought and made the jump and made a triple cartwheel with two back rolls and to finish it of a hand stand to land.  
-Now you’re the show off. – He said  
-I know. – I said with a smirk. Looked up into the tower, it was made all out of glass.  
-Do you really want to go in? - I asked  
-If you don’t want we can do something else.  
-No I am curious to see what’s inside, but what if someone is living there?  
-I can’t “hear” anyone Bella.  
-I know but what if there like me or there’s a shield or something like that?  
-No.1 I don’t think there’s anyone in the UNIVERES like you and No.2 maybe, I don’t know about the second part. Can’t you sense anything?  
-I can make a shield but when it comes too sensing, I’m as good as you.  
-Ok. Do you want to go in?  
-For the millionth time yes- I said shaking my hands in exasperation.  
-Ok  
-But how do we get in?  
-Every tower has to have a door.-He said like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world-So we have to start looking for it.-And he started running across the island looking for a door and that only took a blink of an eye.  
-Found it- he said loud in of for only me to hear. I half walked and half runed to where he was. There was a gigantic door at the back of the building and it too was made out of glass.  
-After you madam.-he said with a bow opening the door.  
-Well thank you Sr.-I said giggling. When we got in it was a mess: the sink was over flowing with dirty dishes, there were chip bags and half eaten pizza all over the place and there was weird smell.  
-Yew- I said covering my nose-What the heck is that smell. It’s worse than Jacob.  
-I don’t know but you are right on one thing it is worst than Jacob.-He said wrinkling his nose.  
-I think it’s coming from the fridge.-I said walking to the fridge. I opened the fridge-Yw, yw, yw-I said walking backwards covering my mouth and nose with my hands.  
-Bella, Bella, what’s wrong? -He runed to my side and grabbed my shoulders. I pointed the disgusting BLUE FOOD that was decorating the fridge.  
-I think I found the source of the smell- when I looked up at him he was trying not to laugh.-You can laugh if you want, my reaction was kind of funny.  
-KIND OF! Bella you were acting as if you saw a naked Emmett covered with peanut butter.  
-Now you’re exaggerating.  
-Really?  
I laughed a little and so did Edward and then Edward stiffened.  
-Edward, what’s wrong?  
-I think I heard something.  
-It’s probably just a mouse or a rat.  
-I think it’s much bigger than a rat.  
-How do you know that?  
-Because I see very large shadow coming this way.  
-How big?  
-See for yourself. - I turned around and saw what looked like a, robot?  
-I think we should run.  
-Yeah maybe we should. –But when we got to the door someone was already there. It was a girl and she looked a little gothic. When we tried another exit there was a little boy but he was green? I have seen a lot of weird stuff in my life but never a green boy. Someone turned on the light and this time it was a girl with purple hair and was floating?! Ok this place is weird.  
-Can you hear anything?- I whispered not loud in of for any of them to hear.  
-Well from I can hear the one with the purple hair is an alien, the green boy was bitten by a green monkey, the gothic one is the daughter of a demon, the half robot is well half robot and the other guy…-As he said that a guy with a mask and cape came in.  
-Who are you and…-The guy said. He seemed oddly familiar-Bella? Is that you?  
And then i remembered-Robin?...


	2. Explanation...almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin introduces Bella and Edward to his team but something upsets Bella.

-Robin?-I said- Is…is that really you?-I said almost on the break of vampire tears. He walked to me and I to him.  
-I didn’t see you in years, I thought you were dead.  
-You think I didn’t think that? You ran away and no one has ever seen you since.-He then hugged me and I, stunned, hugged him back, crying vampire tears. A few minutes after that, the half robot half man talked.  
-Uchm, um Robin care to introduce?  
He seemed taken aback but was quickly to recover.  
-Uh yes, guys this is my…sister.-Everybody, even Edward, froze.  
-Wait Bella, you never said you have a brother.  
-You never asked.-He started to protest but I quickly cut him off-You don’t like talking about you’re past, I don’t like talking about mine.- and then turned back to Robin- Robin would you introduce us too you’re friends.  
-Uh, of course Bella this is, Cyborg- he pointed to the half robot.  
-Yo- he said.  
-This is Raven- he pointed to the gothic girl.  
-Hello- she said without emotion.  
-This is Starfire. - He pointed to the girl with purple hair. She quickly came and grabbed my hand.  
-It is a pleasure to acquaintance you- she said smiling with a foreign accent that neither me nor Edward recognised.  
-And this is- he pointed to the green boy but he quickly cot Robin off.  
-Your knight and shining armour. - He grabbed me hand and kissed it. I was startled but I quickly recovered.  
-It’s very flattering um…- I looked at Robin so he would give me his name.  
-Beast boy- he whispered. Thank you I mouthed.  
-Well Beast boy, this is very flattering but I am all ready taken. - I took my hand out of his grip and showed him my wedding ring.  
Everybody’s jaw (except Edwards, of course) fell, and Beast boy’s reached the floor, literally. Edward came chuckling to my side and hugged me.  
-And it was the best decision I ever made. - He then kissed me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw his eyes looking at me.  
-You bet it was. - For a moment I totally forgot about the strange teenagers that were standing in front of us.  
Someone in the room uchmed (I bet it was Beast boy) and was back to the present.  
-Oh, um sorry. This is my husband, Edward. - Starfire came flying to us with curiosity written all over her face.  
-Bella?  
-Yes Starfire.  
-Robin said that you were his sister, and when you came in you said that you thought he was dead. Why is that? - The question took me completely by surprise and I didn’t know how to answer and the worst part is that no one could help me. I extended my shield so that it can cover Edward. “Help me” I thought, “I don’t know how to answer”  
-Just tell them the truth- he whispered back. I looked back at him and his eyes were telling me to go on, then I peeked at Robin and he nodded his head.  
-Well, I thought he was dead because, I didn’t see him in years and also- I swallowed hard, more out of habit than needing It.-And a year after disappeared my mom got a letter from the mail that said he was dead. - At the final part I looked down on the floor. Everyone was silent for a minute until the door bell rang.  
-Pizzas hear! - Cyborg yelled and ran to the door, when he came back everybody went to eat except Robin, Edward and me.  
-You never told me this.-Edward said putting his hands on my face- Why?  
-Because I don’t like sharing bad memories when I can have new better memories.  
-But you could at least give me a hint.  
-Oh believe me I tried. Why do you think Charlie almost never talks? Because every time he dose he would always talk about Robin, and why do you think Reene is always going around doing a million things all at once? Because it distracts her from thinking of Robin.-I turned back to Robin pointing at him.-And you, you could have at least sent a letter saying “Hey I’m alive don’t worry”. –I took a deep breath trying to calm my self-Why didn’t you say anything?- I said closing my eyes and pressing hard on my temple with my right hand.  
-Because I wanted you to think I was dead.- I literally froze and didn’t move a muscle for a long time. But I came back to reality.  
-What the HELL does that supposed to mean!- it was the first time I yelled since Jacob said that he imprinted on my daughter.  
-I can explain- he said.  
-Then explain!- I yelled again looking up- explain to me how you faked your death just so that you could get away from your family! Explain that to me because I am to dump to understand!  
-Bella calm down.  
-No I can’t calm down because my brother just told me he faked his death so that he can get away from me!- I calmed down a little-I’m going outside.- I said walking to the door not bothering to run. Robin grabbed my arm.  
-Bella wait…-I quickly yanked my arm out be of his grip.  
-Don’t touch me- I looked at Edward- Edward, you stay here, I need to be alone. - And went outside before anyone could say a word. The sun was about to dawn and you could barely hear the cars in the city, but of course for vampire ears it was clear as a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for dealing with my storys i hope you enjoy them ;-)


	3. Bellas mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Edwards point of view.

I wanted to rip that guys head off, but at the same time i felt pity for the poor guy. He really never had a chance to say why he ran away, I could see it all in his mind, how he went to the circus and then took him, how his adoptive parents died and how another man brought him to his house and thought him how to fight criminals at 9 years old! He sighed and looked at the floor.  
-You just have to give her time.- I said looking pitifully at the guy.  
-I know, she always was stubborn.- he slumped back into the couch, running his hand through his hair. I walked to the couch and sat next to him.   
-So…- he started- You and Bella are… married?  
-Yes- I said with a smile creeping on my face- For 3 years now.- he shot up and with wide eyes he said:- Three years!? Why didn’t you say that before?- I sighed.  
-Because 1) I only just met you. 2) You never asked.- He sat back on the couch again and we sat there for a while until the girl who’s name is apparently Starfire came in.  
-Robin, is everything the ok?- she asked peeking at me. He turned to see her.  
-Yes, Starfire everything is ok.  
-Robin?  
-Yes Starfire?  
-I was sitting in the roof watching the ocean when I saw the girl go into the water.  
-Yea, so?  
-She has not come out yet.- She said looking at the floor. He jumped of of the couch.  
-Starfire, how long ago was that?  
-About…10 minutes I think I do not know for certain.- I couldn’t resist myself and chuckled putting my arms in the back of the sofa. The both of them shot worried glances at me. I could read it in there minds that they thought I was crazy and one particularly thought said that I was the strangest and most handsome creature they ever saw, It wasn’t hard to find out who it was.  
-She’s fine- I said reaching for the remote that was in the coffee table and at the same time I putted my feet on top of it.- She does all the time.  
-What? You’re saying to me that she goes under water for 10 minutes all the time?!  
-Well not 10 minuets some times she does it for an hour.  
-For an HOUR! That’s not human!  
-Who said we were?- I said glancing up at him.  
-I just supposed that Bella was human that you were too.- The look on his face made me laugh so hard that I think the couch shook a little.  
-What?- they both demanded  
-Who said Bella is human?  
-Well she was born human, so I think that explains everything.  
-Everything can change my friend. - I said turning on the television- And that includes human beings.- the two of them exchanged worried glances at each other.  
-Well I don’t care what you say but I’m going there and going to find her.- I rolled my eyes at him before standing up.  
-If you’re so insistent then I will go.  
-But I was going.  
-Are you kidding me you will never find her not even by the slightest chance. And even if you do find her, what would you do?  
-Well- he said tapping on his chin- I would talk to her.  
-And…- I said waving my hand at him so he could go on.  
-And I would… talk to her?- I sighed and putting index finger and my thumb on my temple.  
-And this is why I should go to talk to her.- He narrowed his eyes at me and it seemed that he was trying to see right through me, but was failing.   
-Fine!- he said crossing his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes again.-But if you screw this up for me, I swear that I would rip your arm off.- The idea made me laugh  
-Please I would have killed you before you would even touch me, and besides I have spent five years with her and I know her better than you, so I think is going to be pretty well.- And before he could say anything I had already left the building and went outside to get Bella out of the water. It took a lot of time but I finally found her in the southwest side and about a half a mile but, I found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't finished it yet but i'm planing to do soon and well i hoped you liked it so far.


End file.
